anything you say can and will be held against you
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: Genevieve clutched her champagne glass a little tighter as Klaus cut through the masses he'd invited and offered his hand. She took it without question, not sure where he was taking her but knowing that she wanted to go with him. Genevieve/Klaus smutty one shot based in the 1919 flashbacks and over the events of 1x13


**When there's a HIATUS to get through, you let your muse run away with you. The wifey and I have been crack shipping Gen/Klaus for weeks now and when I finally decided to write something, we both got carried away. Originally this was supposed to be a short smut fic, and now it's just over 5,000 words and about 50/50 smut and plot. Basically, I think Genevieve is perfect and she and Klaus need to get it on and I found a way to manipulate the past with the bits we didn't see in the flashbacks to create her backstory. **

**So it's based in 1919 and features smut, so yay! **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p><em>If heaven's grief brings hell's rain<br>Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
>For just one yesterday<br>Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
>Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday.<em>

_Fall Out Boy - Just One Yesterday_

* * *

><p>She snuck in amongst the hoopla of people setting up the party, her heels clicking on the floor as she began towards his room in the centre of the building. Part of her wondered what the party was about, but the banner gave it away. She wasn't here for the party, she wasn't even sure she would garner an invitation.<p>

When she found him, he was already kitted out in his finest suit; whoever they were welcoming home to New Orleans must have been quite the important person in Klaus' life. Genevieve lingered in the doorway, unsure of whether to step in uninvited and risk his anger or risk questions that came from being in the hallway. She swept some of her red hair over her shoulder and rapped her knuckles against the doorframe to capture his attention, even though she's sure that he heard her coming a mile off.

"Genevieve, I would think you knew better than to linger in doorways." He always greeted her so formally when they weren't alone. She went to the drawer and pulled out his lighter and the sage he kept in there for occasions such as this one. She placed it aside and sighed heavily. He glimpsed a look at her through the mirror as he adjusted his suit once more, his bowtie still loose. "We can speak freely?" He asked.

"Yes."

In the next second, she was against the wall and boxed in by his arms, his hands on either side of her head. His lips latch onto to her neck and she briefly forgot why she had come to him in the first place. One of her hands wound itself in his curls that he'd yet to have fixed for the night's events and she hummed in pleasure as he nipped innocently against her skin.

It had been like this for weeks now since he'd found an interesting new companion in her and she'd found an alluring dance with the dark side in him. Genevieve was always careful to make sure that neither of Klaus' siblings saw her coming into the compound. He didn't want his siblings prying so they were naturally keeping their time together a secret.

Rebekah would only show petty jealously and want Genevieve destroyed. Why should Klaus have any happiness when he sought to take hers away at every turn? And Elijah, well Elijah would only pry and ask questions. It was better that they were left to their own devices until they got this fling out of their system.

She pulled away. "I…I need to tell you something." Genevieve stammered for words, breathless from his kiss. She had come here to tell him about the warlock that had claimed the witches of The French Quarter, warn him in advance. But her efforts were wasted. When she told him, Klaus smirked and backed away from her.

"I'm well aware of this warlock, Genevieve. We've already made our acquaintance and I've invited him to tonight's party." He assured her, going back to the mirror and beginning to tie his bowtie. She absentmindedly scratched at her neck where his lips had been moments before and watched him, not sure what to say. Of course he would know she thought to herself. "But I'm charmed that you came here to tell me this." He added, looking at her through the mirror once more as a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

She smiled shyly and began over to him, noticing that his fingers were struggling with the bowtie. She stood behind him and watched in the mirror, smoothing over her skirts as she did so. "I thought you should know." She admitted nervously. He had this tendency to make her feel nervous, which was probably a good thing. She constantly had this nagging voice in the back of her mind that sounded a lot like her mother, reminding her that this man with the charm and the smirk was a monster.

Just as Genevieve was about to begin out of the room, Klaus' voice rang out again as he turned from the mirror. "You're more than welcome to attend the festivities. An old friend is returning to New Orleans from the war." He told her casually, dismissing her attempt to justify why she'd come here.

"You're not concerned about your siblings seeing me?" She asked.

"I'm sure that it wouldn't be too peculiar for witches to be attendance with Papa Tunde. Besides, I'm sure causing a scene would be the last thing on anyone's mind tonight." Klaus explained. She could read between the lines, he wasn't expecting her to act like they acted in private. By all official means, they were complete strangers to each other, having maybe met once or twice in passing.

Genevieve picked at her nails and noticed that his bowtie was still not done. To give her hands something to do other than fidget, she began over to him and began to work on the bowtie. She automatically knew that he hadn't expected her to do something so intimate. This was an act of romance and intimacy and those were not the words she would use to describe their previous encounters.

She could feel him glaring at her and the tension was coming off his body in waves but kept her eyes down and focused on the task at hand. Genevieve was riding this to the death now. "If it means that much to you, then I'll come." She assured him, feeling a little confident as her nimble fingers worked against his throat. Klaus didn't move an inch to make it easier for her to complete her task but she eventually finished and by this point, her cheeks were redder than her hair.

"Show yourself out, I have much to do before the night begins." He spoke gruffly, turning from her and dismissing her completely. Genevieve bit down on her lips and did just that, knowing that he was never going to be a man open to these sort of gestures and especially not from his little red haired witch on the side. She couldn't decide whether it's the walls that he's put up or the fact that he's just a cold creature under the charm and show and the tender touches.

She began out of the compound, muttering under her breath about men as she went.

* * *

><p>Genevieve did attend the party, but as Papa Tunde's guest. Well, that's what she told herself as she walked into the party. It didn't take long for her to find Klaus in the crowd with his brother and a man she assumed was the homebound soldier. She smoothed her hair and skirts, primping herself in case he dared glance her way. He didn't acknowledge her as he greeted Papa Tunde and she resigned herself to the background, sipping champagne and declining dances with men who were probably better for her than Klaus ever could be.<p>

The clock had just struck eleven when she spotted him beginning to her across the floor, surprised that he had even deigned to make eye contact with her. She clutched her champagne glass a little tighter as he cut through the masses he'd invited and offered his hand.

She took it without question, not sure where he was taking her but knowing that she wanted to go with him. He led her out onto the dance floor and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? There are people around, after all." She commented sarcastically as his hand came to take her waist possessively, pulling her towards him in a way that she remembered too well. Her breath was temporarily snatched from her lungs and she couldn't think of anything other than the way he was looking at her.

"You're forgetting who I am, Genevieve. If I want to dance with a beautiful woman, then I will." He told her as he grasped her hand and led it to his shoulder. She grasped at the fabric there and let him lead the dance though her eyes wandered through the crowd to locate his siblings. Neither of them were looking and thus she relaxed into him a little.

She looked back to her partner to see he was looking at her and she blushed deeply again. Genevieve would probably never recover from his bruising kisses and possessive touch but the softness of his eyes during tender moments was enough to make her warm inside. When she was old and grey, she would look back on these moments rather than torn dresses that he promptly replaced and time twisted in sheets and her heart would be made just as warm as it was now.

He leaned into her forehead until his lips were against her temple and began to whisper, the words lost in the crowd to anyone but Genevieve. "I was pleasantly surprised at your promptness in coming to me, I am sure that you'll be just as quick with any other titbits that you may collect in your travels." His voice was smooth against her skin and she nodded, assured of herself. "Perhaps you can tell me a little more about those sons of Papa Tunde's." He added, leaning back a little to give the outward appearance of a normal conversation.

Once more, Genevieve nodded. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

For the remainder of the dance, he shared his suspicions about the sons and their father's magic to draw power from them. As a vampire, he knew of a witch's ability to do so but only a seasoned witch like she could confirm that the warlock was using such magic. The fact that he trusted her not to go running to Papa Tunde was enough to convince Genevieve to tell him what she could, having not nearly as much experience in sacrificial magic compared to her schooling in ancestral magic.

The conversation stretched over another song, the pair only pausing their speaking for him to spin her under his arm, which caused Genevieve to giggle musically and forget what they were talking about. He smirked at her enjoyment, his dimples showing themselves as he laughed with his inebriated little witch. She longed to press a kiss to his cheek or speak like they spoke in private but she was forever wary of prying eyes and ears. Klaus would no longer deign to be intimate with her if they were exposed and whilst she knew this wasn't forever, that didn't mean she wanted it to be over soon.

His lips found her forehead once more as the song drew to a close. Genevieve dared to close her eyes and enjoy this moment without a thought to the siblings who might be watching or the witches who might disapprove of her dancing with an Original. If they disapproved of her dancing with him, then they would drop dead with shock if she told them what else she'd done with this man.

"You really are quite beautiful, Genevieve." He commented casually and she wondered whether beauty was so common to him that it had lost all value or he reserved such a title for a truly beautiful spectacle. The song ended and they broke apart to applaud the band but her hand was snatched from her side to be brought to Klaus' lips. She smiled. "Thank you for the dance and the pleasant conversation." Klaus spoke with others in mind.

"You're welcome, Mr. Mikaelson." She replied.

Klaus leaned in slightly as he lowered her hand back to her side and noticed another man approaching to ask Genevieve for the next dance. She didn't know it back then, but that gentleman was dead by the end of the night. Klaus turned back to the red head and smirked once more, muttering one sentence to her before he disappeared into the crowd and left her to her new suitor. "And I will see you tonight."

* * *

><p>To keep in line with the covert nature of their affair, Klaus always came to her apartment. She had lived there for two years, her little two-bedroom apartment. The first year Genevieve had lived with a cousin who she'd grown up and studied magic with, but the cousin had recently got married to a male witch from a good family so now she lived alone.<p>

He turned up at all hours with or without an invitation. And it wasn't always a sexual encounter though that did make up a huge chunk of their relationship. Once he turned up with a bottle of French champagne from the compound's wine cellars that had been there as long as he had and he watched her eyes widen at the exquisite taste. Another time he watched her perform magic, enchanted with her gifts. **  
><strong>

Genevieve sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair out when she felt his presence in the doorway. She smirked as she saw his reflection in her mirror as she finished with her task so her red hair sat around her. Here they were completely alone and she didn't have to fear anyone's eyes or ears. She had already lit some sage and its intoxicating scent was heavy in the air to screen them from the world.

"I would think you knew better than to linger in doorways." She repeated his earlier words with a smile at her lips. He smirked and came into the room slowly, that familiar drop of lust in his pupils that was always there before encounters like this, the same look echoed in her own eyes. He was dressed in his suit but his bow tie hung loose around his neck. Genevieve was now in only her silk dressing gown, having changed out of her party dress upon arrival and gone about unpinning her hair. She turned, stood and faced the vampire in front of her.

For a second they share a tense silence before neither can contain it anymore and Klaus has flashed to her side to capture her lips. She responded fully to the kiss, cupping his jaw as she always did to keep him close and noting his hand against her lower back to bring her even closer to him. She put her free hand against his chest and breathed heavily against his lips as she pulled away. "It's been far too long since we did this." Klaus concluded.

It had been four days since their last kiss and a week since their last night together, ever since news of Marcel's return and the new warlock had reached their ears and pulled Klaus' attention elsewhere. Klaus had been arguing with Rebekah and his siblings took up more time than he'd like sometimes. Gen couldn't comprehend that it had been a week since he was inside her, since he'd made her scream, since he'd bitten into her flesh and drank from her.

"Did you miss me then?" She asked with a smirk, moving one hand boldly from his chest, southward to a more intimate area that indicated that he had certainly missed her. He did this to her, made her bold and brave. He made her want it, want him. He only growled at the attention she was paying him and closed his eyes for a second, she smirked and brought his lips down to hers once more.

To counter her move, he brought her thigh up against her hip, turning to deposit her on the sheets of her bed. She welcomed the transition, her dressing gown coming apart and sliding over her skin as the fabric teased the treasures it concealed. His hand skimmed over her bare stomach, fingertips drawing ornate patterns on her skin absentmindedly as he kept eye contact with her.

She still managed to be completely taken by surprised by him, no matter how often they did this. Genevieve smirked and brought him closer by the fabric of his shirt before relieving him of his dinner jacket. He welcomed her touch as she welcomed his, ripping aside her soft dressing gown until her chest was bare. He took her breast in hand and began to play, causing her to whine in response.

As her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, he continued to tease her until she was driven to distraction. She swore in a hiss when his thumb brushed her puckered nipple and kissed the skin around it. Soon his shirt came free and she nearly shouted in triumph, the tricky garment having taken too much time. Instead she stayed quiet other than her whimpers of delight and tried to focus on the task at hand.

His lips took hold of her right nipple, swirling his tongue around it and she gasped, her eyes closing in bliss. Her fingers sunk into his curls and she clung to them, breaking through the thick gel he'd used to slick it back apart and making them unruly once more. His hands cupped her waist and brought her bare hips against his clothed ones and even though his slacks she could feel his desire for her.

He pulled away long enough to finish removing his shirt and lower himself between her open thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist to bring him closer. Klaus returned to licking and sucking her breasts as her head fell back on the pillows, her hair spilled on the fabric. His hand cupped her thigh and brought it closer to his hip, letting her revel in the friction it created.

Normally they could spend hours bringing each other pleasure and exploring each other's bodies but after going a week without each other's touch, they were desperate. Genevieve could tell from the tension in Klaus' neck muscles and the way he moved that he hadn't touched another woman in their time apart and that was half as thrilling as the sensations he provided her.

"Klaus..." She whispered, her clouded brain unable to comprehend anything else but what he was doing to her. Her fingernails scratched against his skull as he began to trail kisses up along her delicate collarbone and the column of her throat. Klaus eventually reached her lips, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth for a few seconds before claiming her mouth. She smirked against his and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close to her.

Her fingertips glided down his shoulder blades, along the rippling muscles of his back and to his sides. Genevieve moved her hands to the belt of his suit, quickly doing away with the accessory and beginning to move on removing his trousers, the fine fabric she imagined was more than her rent revealing inch after inch of muscles and flesh.

Klaus moaned as he began to kiss along her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin once and breathing in her scent. She had at first been reserved about him drinking her blood but after letting him drink from her wrist once, she began to find pleasure in his bite. She clenched a little, expecting him to bite her but he didn't. He looked up at her, noticing her tension and smirked. "Oh no, pretty Genevieve. Tonight, you're going to need to keep your strength."

She nearly let out a moan at his words alone but instead brought him back to her lips and continued to work at pushing his trousers down his thighs. There was no need for him to remove any clothing other than to help her shrug out of her dressing gown and throw it aside. Whilst she was impatient, Genevieve loved the way he would undress her, unrolling her stockings and pressing kisses along her skin as he peeled away her dresses and clothes.

Klaus sat back to rid himself of his remaining clothing and kissed from her hip up to her neck once more, nipping along her skin as he did so. She whimpered when she felt him at her folds, teasing her entrance. Instead of thrusting into her, he pulled her hips down onto himself and she let out a cry of pleasure.

He gave her fragile body a few seconds to welcome him once more before beginning his usual unforgiving pace. It managed to be slow and sensual but still rough and exhilarating. Genevieve wasn't sure how she could breath when he took her like this, letting out gasps of airs every few seconds as he continued to thrust, leaning forward to take her jaw in his hand and kiss her.

She clutched at his curls, opening her mouth to let their tongues dance as their hips continued to pulse together. He growled slightly and the sound made Genevieve clench in arousal, loving that feral, passionate sound slipping from his lips. His hands moved to fist her red hair in his hands like it was his only lifeline as they fell onto their sides.

For a few seconds, they paused in their movements to recover, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other's lazily. His lips moved along her jawline sloppily as Genevieve pushed him onto his back with him still inside her. He swore and took her hips, encouraging her to rotate them against his shaft. She leaned forward, her hands on either side of his head and her hair tickling his skin as she kissed him once more.

She cried out against his lips as he made one particularly well-executed thrust, hitting a spot inside of her that made her see stars. The dim light bulbs flickered with her lust screwing with the magic in the air. Her cry made him double his efforts, desperate to see her come undone by his touch.

Genevieve didn't need much more tempting however, pushing her self up and bracing her hands on his chest as she clenched around him. His hips continued to work up into her as she let go, throwing her head back as she did. She called out his name and heard him call out her name as he did the same. Genevieve collapsed on his chest, her arms and legs practically jelly and tucked her head into his neck as they both recovered from their high.

His fingertips danced on her back as their breathing levelled and she groaned happily, stretching her muscles a little. "I see what you mean about strength." She muttered.

"Oh, I'm just getting started with you, Genevieve." He smirked and before she could respond, he had flipped her onto her back. She didn't know what sex with human men would be like after being with a vampire but the benefits of instant regeneration definitely showed themselves at times like this as he thrust into her once more.

* * *

><p>When she woke a multitude of orgasms later, Klaus was still underneath her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "Still here?" She asked, resting her chin on his chest as she spoke. "You've usually disappeared off into the night by this point." Genevieve commented as she tucked herself back into his chest. He'd moved them underneath the covers and draped the blankets over her.<p>

"I was having far too much fun here. You look rather beautiful when you sleep." He commented, his eyes closed as his hand laid on her lower back to keep her close to his body. She chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

"Not bored of me yet?" She asked. "Not ready to go find a new fling?"

Klaus bristled slightly and caught her chin to bring her lips to his softly, she melted into him and smiled. For a second, she forgot her question, a question that danced on her lips every second that she was with him. They had an expiration date but she hadn't a clue when it was. Genevieve sat up at night and wondered when he would tire of her and toss her aside. "Genevieve..." he breathed in a pleasurable sigh against her lips. "I can't promise you forever, but I promise that when our time to part comes that you will be safe and I will remember our time fondly."

"I suppose that's all I can ask of an immortal vampire." She replied. He smiled softly, his dimples showing themselves. Genevieve pressed her lips to his once more and sighed happily, relaxing into him.

* * *

><p>Eventually the pair came to blows when Klaus had the warlock's sons killed.<p>

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt them. That's why I told you about the magic in the first place" Genevieve sniped as they stood in his bedroom that night, the sage wafting around them. He sighed, one hand on his hip and pushing his jacket aside and the other massaging his temples. Genevieve knew they were alone, but neither of them wanted to take a chance.

"That was when I thought the spell could be broken, but only its caster or a powerful witch can do so without killing them and I needed results." He explained tersely. Genevieve scoffed and shook her head, her red hair tossing about her shoulders as she did. It wasn't that she didn't believe that he'd done this; it was that he hadn't come to her first. He hadn't thought that she could undo the spell even though she was one of the most powerful witches of her generation. "Love, if I had pried any further into the matter, it might have been seen as a weakness or given them chance to escape."

"I could have at least tried!"

"And risk being exposed as my spy?" He asked her. "Genevieve, I couldn't put you in that position."

"But you'd easily murder two boys? Klaus, I'm already in that position. If any of the witches found out about us then I'd be a disgrace. I'd be run out of town. And I'm risking all that knowing that one day you're going to get bored of me and toss me aside, and you can't even trust me to help you." She told him fiercely, the lights flickering as she grew angrier. He looked around at the lights then back to the witch, who sighed heavily to calm herself and began out the doors.

"Gen..." Klaus breathed. She paused, he never called her Gen. Her name was too beautiful for Gen, he'd once told her. The red head turned back to the vampire and swallowed thickly.

"I have to go to the hospital. We'll talk later." She promised him before leaving the room and beginning out of the compound. Genevieve didn't know it then, but those were the last words she would ever say to Klaus Mikaelson. She tried not to cry and return to him as she stepped through the empty courtyard and onto the New Orleans streets, only to find her path blocked by Rebekah.

"Genevieve, you look upset." The blonde vampire cooed, beginning over to the witch and putting a hand on her shoulder softly to comfort her. Genevieve wiped her eyes and tried not to let her emotions run away with her though all she really wanted to do was mourn the relationship she knew was coming to a close. Klaus wouldn't keep her around for much longer.

"I'm fine." She assured Rebekah. "Allergies."

Rebekah didn't ask any further, instead she moved onto a different topic. "Now that I have you here, I was wondering if you could perform a little summoning spell for me? I would, of course compensate you for your troubles and get all the necessary ingredients. There's someone I wish to speak to, but he's more of an 'I'll come to you' sort of man."

The red haired witch probably should have known better than to get involved in vampire business any further, especially with Klaus' siblings and complicate matters but in that moment, she was angry and she wanted to feel needed, useful. Genevieve wiped her eyes once more and nodded.

Rebekah grinned brilliantly. "Wonderful, how soon can it be done?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Genevieve didn't realise what she had done, who she had summoned until she had a premonition a few nights after she conducted the spell for Rebekah and Marcel. In it, New Orleans burned and it rained ash. She saw a man with one thought on his mind: Find them all and kill them. Vampires and witches' bodies lined the streets and Genevieve could see her family amongst the dead, their trademark red hair highlighted by the bright flames.<p>

She woke with a start, her heart full of regret and dread. What had she done? She thought to herself as she dressed quickly with a mind to go to Klaus. Gen knew he would be angry with her, he might even kill her but he needed to get away from New Orleans now, or at least be prepared. He needed to know about his sister's treason and escape.

Once more, she entered the compound with ease. It was the middle of the night but the courtyard was silent. Her head pounded with the knowledge of what was coming and she made her way to his bedroom with no thought as to whether others would hear her. She was one moment from running through the streets of the Quarter but she owed Klaus this.

As she came into the hallway, she found her path blocked by Marcel. "Genevieve, what are you doing here at this hour? Is everything alright?" He asked with that air of Southern charm all men appeared to have in Louisiana.

"I need to speak with Klaus." She replied.

"He's not here at the moment. He and Elijah are out." Marcel countered, taking a step towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of blonde hair caught Genevieve's attention as Rebekah appeared at the end of the corridor, looking glamourous even in her night-clothes. She asked Marcel what was wrong and he assured her that he had it under control, bidding that she returned to bed. Genevieve looked to the blonde for help, her eyes pleading but the blonde simply rounded the corner with a wary look and disappeared out of sight.

Genevieve tensed slightly, ready to fight. "It's urgent. I need to speak to him." She explained. "He needs to know." She replied.

Marcel's eyes filled with realisation that she had come here to betray him and Rebekah to Klaus. He panicked for a second but his features became smooth and relaxed as he approached her. "Klaus doesn't need to know a thing. And he certainly doesn't need to talk to you, little witch."

Genevieve prickled with fury. Klaus had never once been so condescending to her in all their time together, not even in recent times. She turned a levelled gaze towards Marcel and in the next second he grabbed at his temples and cried out in pain. "You're both going to get what you deserve in the end. You will both pay." She declared darkly as Marcel fell to his knees.

Those were the last words she spoke before Rebekah snapped her neck from behind.

* * *

><p>If you want a job done, do it yourself. Genevieve's mother had told her and her brothers that whilst they were growing up. It was a mantra that she lived by and one she repeated to herself as she sat in the church listening to Father Kieran's sermon. In front of her, she could see Klaus and Marcel. She wanted Klaus to turn and see her, just so she could see his eyes once more before Celeste turned his world into one of pain.<p>

She wanted Rebekah and Marcel to suffer; their selfishness had caused the death of her entire family and countless vampires, werewolves, and witches. It hadn't born any fruits either; Rebekah had turned her back on Marcel and left with Klaus when they fled and Marcel became the King of the Quarter. Klaus had never spoken of Genevieve, so she assumed that he thought her dead but she had watched on the other side as he took a few fleeting moments to mourn.

When Celeste had brought her back, knowing how much she yearned for her killers' blood, Genevieve hadn't realised that Klaus was part of the deal. But it was too late to back out now, and her lust for revenge was too great after 100 years of waiting. Klaus was indeed a monster and she'd seen enough evidence of that to garner his suffering, but strangely enough, she didn't want that.

She had been right. When she looked back at her time with Klaus, she didn't think of the nights of passion or the times he'd made her scream his name. She thought of his eyes on hers and would always smile.

In her pining, Genevieve managed to attract one of the men's eyes but not the hybrid's. Marcel turned and saw her; she made sure to keep eye contact until recognition of the resurrected witch flashed across his features. Genevieve knew that her promise was echoing through his mind now as he looked away. They would both pay. She smirked and faced front.


End file.
